


Save The Date

by catandmouse10



Series: If There's A Soulmate For Everyone [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to wait a long time to meet her soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts).



> A/N: Hello Everybody! It's been awhile since I have written anything. I think my muse got sick of Michigan's unpredictable winter weather too. I think said weather has caused me to get sick as well. Blah! Anyway, there is a weird car in my driveway and I have no idea who it belongs too. But you guys don't care about that. It's time for me to write a story about Darcy and a special someone for Galentine's day!

Darcy Lewis knew she would meet her Soul mate in the spring.

She didn't know where she would meet her soul mate though. But it was something she thought about a lot. She wondered if her soul mate thought about it too. Darcy wiped the sweat from her brow as ash continued to translate Jane's notes into something a human would understand.

“I hope to Thor's father that I won't meet my soul mate in New Mexico.” She mumbled to herself as she looked down at the soul mark, which told her the date she would meet her soul mate. It was still a year away and she felt like she was never going to leave this God awful state.

“Why wouldn't you want to find the other half of your soul in New Mexico fair Darcy?” She heard Thor ask as he walked over to her station. His voice echoed throughout the lab as he spoke. “I love New Mexico! This is the place my beloved Jane lives and does her work.”

“That is true big guy, but I just want to live outside of New Mexico. I can't stand these spring time heat waves. Spring wasn't like this in Illinois.” She said to him as she rested her pen on the table.

“What was spring time like in the land of Illinois fir Darcy?” Thor asked her as he sat down beside her. The question made her smile because she knew he was genuinely curious about Earth. This planet had become his second home and she was happy about that because that meant Jane was happy.

And it sucked to see Jane unhappy.

She knew her boss and best friend would be unhappy the next ay when Thor would have to return to New York and to the other Avengers. But that didn't matter right now, at least they had one more night with the big guy. So, Darcy spent the next twenty minutes talking about the state she had been born and raised in.

“Maybe you will find your soul mate there. If you ever decide to return.” He tells her after she finishes talking. 

“I don't think that is a possibility. I mean I would have already met my soul mate in my hometown. I never planned to travel anywhere else in Illinois,” She responded as she shrugged her shoulders. “We will just to have to wait and see what happens.”

“What is the date on your wrist?” He asked her. Darcy up her hand and showed him the back of her wrist. The date was 04/29/2016. Thor nodded sadly as he looked away. “I am sorry fair Darcy I don't know anyone else with that date.”

“It's not your fault big guy,” Darcy told him as she stood up and gave him a hug. “I am not suppose to know who this person is yet, so no more frowning!”He smiled as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Did I miss anything?” Jane asked as she walked out of her lab and towards Darcy's desk.

“No you haven't my love,” Thor said as he stood up from the stool her had been sitting on to hug and kiss his soul mate gently on the lips. “Darcy was just telling me about Illinois. She says it is in the Midwest. We must go visit this place sometime.”

Jane replied with a giggle and kissed her soul mate back. Darcy left the room so they could have time alone before Thor had to leave for New York. She was happy that Jane had found her soul mate, it was nice to see her boss so happy. But sometimes she had someone who would love her like that. And Darcy was pissed she had to wait a year.

Thor left the next day and she and Jane wouldn't see him for a year. Of course they would talk to him on Skype or the phone. But it wasn't the same as actually seeing him in person. She knew Jane was having a hard time but at least the tiny astrophysicist had her work to fall back on. 

Three weeks before the day she was suppose to meet her soul mate and she was still in New Mexico. It seemed like Fate really did hate her and she was doomed to stay in New Mexico. But what she didn't realize that things were about to change.

“We're going to New York!” Jane shouted as she ran over to Darcy's desk and hugged her assistant tightly.

“When?” Darcy asked excitedly. She hoped it was before the end of the month since they were in the home stretch.

Jane must have read her mind.

“We will be arriving there the day before you are suppose to find your soul mate. And we will be living in the Avengers Tower. Mr. Stark told Thor that there was lots of room and the more the merrier.” Jane said just as Darcy threw her arms around her boss.

“I can't believe we are going to be living in New York and with the Avengers!” Darcy was excited and Jane laughed at her best friend as she pulled away.

“I knew you would be excited, but we have a lot of packing to do before we leave.” Jane told her seriously.

“Okay and I won't complain because we are going to New York.” Darcy promised with a sigh. She didn't like packing, but she know she had to do it.

The next couple weeks were spent preparing for their move. And Darcy kept her promise and made no complaints about packing. She began to wonder if her soul mate was an Avenger? That would be so cool. Her and her best friend would have Avengers as soul mates. She hoped it would happen, but she would just have to wait and see what fate had in store for her.

“I am sure the people of this tiny New Mexico town won't miss us at all.” Darcy said to Jane just as they were about to board the private jet Tony Stark had sent for them.

“I'm sure they won't but I'll kind of miss them.” Jane told her best friend as they settled into their seats. The plane took off not long after that and they were on their way to New York.

Thor, Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts were all there to greet them when they landed. Jane was happy to see her soul mate and Darcy was happy to see the big guy too. She was also thrilled to meet Pepper and Tony. They all returned to the tower and Darcy was introduced to everyone else, but Captain America and Falcon who would be returning the following day.

Darcy was shown to her room and settled in with the knowledge that she was meeting her soul mate tomorrow. 

The next day Darcy awoke to the sound of rain tapping against her window. Figuring it was no use going back to sleep, she got up and got ready for the day. She made her way to the common area in search of coffee when she heard two male voices coming for the kitchen.

“I know you want to go back out Steve, but I need to stay put in one place because I am suppose to meet my soul mate today.” She heard one of the guys say. And she knew for a fact it wasn't Captain America because his name was Steve.

She stepped into the kitchen and pointed a finger at Sam Wilson better known as the Falcon. “Oh my God you're my soul mate.” She said as Steve and Sam turned in shock to stare at her.

“I think I'll leave you two alone.” Steve excused himself and walked out of the kitchen just as Darcy was making her way to Sam. He was about to greet her properly, but she had different ideas. He felt her lips on his and after the first wake of shock passed; he began to kiss her back. 

“I can get use to getting a greeting like that from my soul mate.” He said with a chuckle when she pulled away.

“Good, I'll be sure to greet you like that for the rest of your life.” She said before she kissed him again.


End file.
